Troublesome Woman
by tiagih
Summary: I am no good at summaries but basically. Tayuya lost her memory and is now in a new village with a new life. Until she meet the man responsible for her condition. Will she seek revenge or possibly find love. Comments are always helpful and nice thanks.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: i OWN NOTHING! All rights go to the author of Naruto or any of the characters. The only think that is mine is the creativity of this story.

Prologue:

"What took you so long?", said the pineapple headed boy as he rested on the ground. Shikamaru looked around at the damage the sand girl made. He looked at her, "Did you really have to tear down the whole forest?"while still avoiding her face in order to not see her expression. "Sorry, next time I will think of nature when I save your lazy butt." said the sand girl as she started heading back the way she came. Shikamaru walked up to the girl lying between the several trees. He carefully moved closer to see if she was really dead. Before he could reach his hand to check her pulse the other troublesome woman yelled at him. "Hey! Pine-apple head lets head back and see how everyone else is doing", said Temari. Shikamaru signed and turned leaving the crimson-haired girl behind. "I hope everyone is alright." Shikamaru said as he shifted his heads from Tayuya's body to the Temari as they both make their way to make sure everyone else was ok.

As soon as they left the field was peaceful and quiet. The wind blew a cool breeze causing the leaves and earth to rise and spin. As soon as the leaves were at tree length high, the wind stopped immediately.

Slowly a hand twitch and eyes slowly opened revealing dark chestnut eyes. Slowly adjusting to the light the Sound nin girl opened her eyes. From her position she was trying to figure out where she was. "_Where am I?_" she said. She tried to sit herself up from noticed she was unable to so she looked around.

"Huh?", said the nin as she how in the world she got herself into this situation. She tried lifting the tree trunk so she could try and wiggle out. After about an hour of lifting, pushing and slight movements she heard a loud thump. She figured she was free and tried to stand. As she stood up she looked at her surroundings in confusion and shock. "What in the world happened here? she said as she saw most of the place was made of nothing but broken and sliced pieces of tree trunks and branches. As she tried to get out of the mess of tree trunks, her feet felt like they were on fire plus her back wasn't any better in not worse. Once she make it over each log to the clear side she started asking herself what she should do next. A she started wondering where to go, she also started asking herself who she was. She figured she would walk in the Northern direction in hope of finding some help.

She limped for what seemed like hours since the sky grew darker and darker trying to remember who she was. She was left with blanks and more confusion. By now she was in another area surrounded by trees. Cold and shivering she pressed on till she saw something sharp popping out of the ground ahead of her. Slowly she crept to see what is, as she grew closer she saw that it was not just one but several things popping out of the ground. She hesitantly touches the strange object but brings her hand back because it was cold. "Well I certainly didn't expect to see you here, Tayuya." A voice said outloud. Swiftly Tayuya turned around tried to find the mysterious voice.

"What's wrong Tayuya? Grown scared of me already?" said the mysterious person. "Hello?" She searched and rotated a full 360 trying to identify the sound of the voice. Soon the moon came out the clouds and revealed who the mystery person was.

Out came a person with tall, slightly length haired and from what she guesses a male. What made the person's identity show was how the moon lit on his glasses and revealed the sly smirk on his face. Kabuto took several steps to Tayuya with all the confidence in the world. "Can I help you?" said Tayuya. Kabuto pushed his glasses up and looked at Tayuya with his signature smirk and said" I would have thought that Kimimaro might be able to at least kill you then bring Sasuke, but I guess his illness caught up to him." "I must say though, I do like it better this way." he said as he got closer to her. As Kabuto was nearly 3 feet from the girl he stretched his hand out and slowly caressed the hair that was lying on her right shoulder. "Oh, you don't even recognize me now how mean?"he said as leaned closer to her. Swiftly she backed away from the stranger that seemed to close for comfort with her.

"Do I know you sir?" she said questionly. "Enough of your games Tayuya!" yelled Kabuto. She flinched slightly as he yelled at her. She ask him "Is that my name?" and "How do you know me?"

Growing tired of games his hand stretched out to grabbed a large lock of her hair and pulled it back. "AHHHH!" she yelled. "You're hurting me!" "Let me go you bastard!" she yelled as she struggled to get loose. After a minute or two he grew suspicious. Even if she was playing games what would she gain from this. Loosening but not letting go he saw tears in her eyes streaming down like a river mixing with the blood and dirt on her face. "How long do you plan on playing this charade, Tayuya?"he said as he looked her straight in the eyes. All she did was look at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Fine, we can keep playing this game of your till your ready to be serious." he said as his grip tightened. "Who knows I might have some fun too." he said giving off his signature smirk.

All she saw in his eyes was something animalistic, as if she were a toy he wanted to play with. "Wait, please all I want is to-" she was interrupted as she tightened her her and said "Shut up

Her eyes widen not realizing what was going on. Kabuto leaned forward to smell her hair with a deep inhale and roughly pulled away and lifted his right hand and placed it on her face and caressed her cheek. Kabuto removed his grip on her hair and threw her the ground. "Ahhh" she yelled. As she was thrown to the ground she arched her back when she felt her spine might have been snapped. Kabuto put his hands together and performed a jitsu to create his scalpel. Kabuto stood there and readied his right and before she could even register what was happening to the first thing she noticed was the breeze she felt on her chest. She quickly looked down and saw her breast binding showing and quickly covered herself from unwanted eyes.

"Don't be so modest, I have no desire to lay with you I just want to have some fun." he said as he crawled on top of her and setting the scalpel just under her chin. Tayuya was trembling and closed her eyes in order to shield herself from him. Tayuya being stubborn kept her eyes shut until she felt his left hand caress her neck and slowly move down to her cleavage. Her eyes shot open as she tried to grab his hand that made her feel violated.

Suddenly he gripped a large chunk of hair and dragged her to a destination. "Let's see if we can do something about that memory of yours." He dragged her for what seemed like hours until she heard a distinct noise. It sounded like rushing water and as they got closer his grip on her hair became tighter and tighter to the point where she thought she would go bald in that spot. She saw a stream coming up and as they got closer she noticed he kept going until her face was inches from being submerged in the water. "Are you ready?" he said. "Stop! Please don't do this I-" Kabuto dumped her head in the cold stream.

Tayuya struggles and was losing breath as Kabuto held her under for least 2 minutes. Suddenly he lifted her head out of the water and turned her head so she could face him. "Having fun yet?" he said. At this point Tayuya was too worried about her own well fare she couldn't even open her eyes. She started struggling in order to buy sometime to plot her escape from him. Frustrated with her stubbornness he pointed the kunai at her back, long her spinal column. She seized movement when she felt the blade behind her. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't make you suffer a long death as opposed to the quick and painless one?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"To think you are actually able to cry or even produce tears for that matter...beautiful" he said as he caressed her face and gently wiped her eyes. She looked at him with a confused face and tries to get out of his grip only causing Kabuto to dump her head in the stream again. Before he dumps in she says "Wait!" "Look I don't who you are but I don't any trouble." She said looking at him in the eyes. "Now let go of me you four-eyed bastard!" she yelled and struggled to get loose with not avail. He lifted after a minute and tossed her backwards when she landed on her side. He gripped her hair again in a bruising grip and lifted her to meet his eyes. It's a shame it has to end this way but hey you will forever be implanted in my mind as I end it slowly watching you squirm." The next thing he knew he felt a presence from behind hims. He turned around and low and behold was the great Jiraya. "Well I was on my way to Konoha and guess what I find." said Jiraiya with a stern look on her face.

Kabuto's grip loosened on Tayuya's hair and she fell to the earth. "So what are you doing to do now...kill me?"said kabuto as she grabbed a lock of Tayuya's lock and started twirling it with his fingers. "Naturally I will have to take you to Konaha for interrogation and to pay for the crimes you committed." Kabuto raised his kunai and aimed it at Tayuya's neck and said "What if I dont want to, then what?" Tayuya looked at him with fear and looked at the man with the long silver hair as if she was pleading with him to save her. "What do you have there? "Another sample you can test your sick experiments on? Jiraya said coldly. "Sample?" "Boy, are you far from it?" Kabuto responded with a slight chuckle. He kept pushing the blade closer to her neck till he saw little droplets spill on the blade. "This 'sample' is one of the Sound Village elites." "We were playing a little game before you showed up."

"Doesn't seem like she is too interested." "Give up, if you come quietly I won't have to waste my time in dragging you back." said Jiraiya said slowly stepping back. Removing the blade from Tayuya and watching her grab hold of her neck to stop the bleeding. "Oh well, she isn't worth the work it would take." Kabuto said as he looked at Jiraya. Placing his hands in a jitsu position Kabuto said "Have a good night you two." Suddenly he disappeared and all that was left was Tayuya sitting there and staring at the man with the long white hair.  
Slowly he made his way towards Tayuya with an unemotional look. With everything that has been happening today: waking up crushed between several tree trunks, dealing with some weird sadistic stranger, and now feeling dizzy from having her hair pullt on by that strange man. She was exhausted and tired. The man with the long hair stooped down to eyes level and asked" Who are you?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes and yelled "I don't know anything!" "Since I woke I have been yelled at and abused by people I don't even know!" "Do you know who I am!". "Come with me" he said softly. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "That man named Kabuto will most likely try and search you out again. I know a safe place you can live." He stood up and offered her his hand hoping that she would take it. "How can I go in hiding if I don't know who or why I am hiding from them." She said gently. Jiraiya gave her a cold look and said "I am giving you a chance to start a new life and a new future. If you want to stay here and risk dying then let me know."

Knowing she wouldn't stand a chance by herself she took hold of his hand.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not anything from Naruto nor did I make any money off this chapter. All credits goes to the author. **

_Three years later..._

Back in Konoha, Shikamaru and his team waits in the Hokage's waiting room, to see what their next mission. Waiting in the hallway, Shikamaru looks out the window and "up in the clouds" as usual with a cigarette in his mouth, Choji pacing back and forth with a bag of chips in his hand, and Ino gently rubbing her ponytail while admiring its shine. Team 10 has grown since their genin days. Shikamaru picked up the habit of smoking (A/N: You know why) and still has the hairstyle that leaves no doubt his head is the offspring of a very prickly Hawaiian fruit. Ino, still beautiful as ever and will not let anyone tell her any different. Lastly, we have a lovable teddy bear Choji, which as usual stuffing his face but at least he is rocking his new hair (nothing makes a notice you like a brown waterfall of hair).

"So what do you suppose the Hokage will ask us do this time" said Choji with his mouth stuffed.

"You better hope for your sake not a diet!" said Ino flippantly.

"Hey I need this fight it helps me fight better." Choji replied with pride.

"So you say." replied Ino with a sneer. Arguing back and forth, for what seemed hours, until Shizune came out and said "The Hokage will see you now."

In her office Hokage Tsunade was buried in paper work and the work itself mad her even more irritated. Seeing her fellow shinobimen/women come in she pulled out a file and waited for them to sit down. Sitting down Ino asked, "So what's today's new mission?"

Opening the file Tsunade began to read aloud some of its contents."Something very important has been brought to my attention from an officer at Waterfall Village." Looking at the group, she says, "I need you guys to go the Waterfall Village and scan around to find anyone suspicious." "Suspicious that seems a little out of our jurisdiction." says Ino. "Well this character is someone that is very important to this village," replied Tsunade. "Well who is it then?" said Shikamaru. Without looking at Shikamaru Tsunade said, "You will have someone escort you to the village since it takes someone who has been there to really know how to get there." "Don't we get any more details than so wild goose chase, like what this person looks like or better yet some background history would be nice?" said Ino. Tsunade looked at Shikamaru for a moment then ignored Ino's comment; Tsunade dismissed the group and wished them luck. However, Shikamaru did not like this mission already. **"**_Since when can't we know classified information on a mission?"_

After arriving home, Shikamaru went straight to his room to pack until he heard the door knock. Coming in, his father wants to know what the new mission was. After summing up where they were going and why, his father wanted to give a man-to-man talk. "So I think it's time you and I talked about the "birds and the bees"". Shikamaru just murmured "troublesome".

"Son your 16 going on 17 and unless your asexual you are going to start to see women in a different way. Now I know you don't have a girlfriend or anything but I just wanted you to know that..."

"Dad listen first, I know what the "birds and the bees" are so you're a little late, second I know the only reason your bringing this up is because mom says that we need to have this discussion." said Shikamaru not looking back at his father.

Shikaku just laughed and said "Alright kiddo you got me."

"Why do you always listen to mom, I mean you're like her pet" remarked Shikamaru.

"Hold on there I _love_ your mother and out of my _love_ for her I don't argue over certain things. When you meet a woman that has that kind of control over you that you would swallow your pride and "some" parts of your dignity then you will understand why I deal your mother the way I do," replied Shikaku.

While his father was engrossed in his speech, Shikamaru began repacking for his mission.

Meeting at the entrance of the village Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru waited for their "guide" to show up. After an hour, they saw a man with a ¾ of his face covered some by some kind of bandana and the other his headwear that covered his left eye. "Yo." said Kakashi as he walked toward the group. "You!" yelled Choji.

"Yeah come to find out there aren't many leaf shinobi that happen to have been to Waterfall Village that happen to be available."

"So you're stuck with me.," responded Kakashi. "How troublesome, anyway let's get this over with." said Shikamaru. "Yeah I mean it can't be that far away right, Kakashi-sensei." Ino asked with a cute smile on her face. All Kakashi did was smiled and hoped that he would not hear too much complaining for her, Choji, or even Shikamaru.

4 days later  
"Dude how long before we get there, I know you said it was pretty far but we have been walking for days. "wined Choji.  
"Not far." Kakashi said with a smile on his face.  
Walking deeper in the forest, they all started wondering if Kakashi really knew where he was going until they heard what sounded like rushing water. "What's that?" asked Ino. "You will see," replied Kakashi. Coming in their view was an enormous waterfall that looked as high as the sky. Not knowing what to do further, the team all looked at Kakashi in hopes that they found the village. Noting that Kakashi did not pause to stop or say anything, they followed him.

Everyone stopped moving when Kakashi turned around

"The number of people that know the entrance of this village is so scarce that if any of you tell a soul about it, unless comes from a direct order from the Hokage can consider your careers finished." He said with a straight face. "Well here we are." Kakashi said.

Walking into what looked like a damp cave Kakashi lead them to several giant puddle that seem more deep them superficial. "Follow me. ", said Kakashi. He dove into a particular puddle and they began swimming in what looked like another body of water. Finally reaching the surface, they looked around and saw a giant tree in what seemed like the middle of the village. "Welcome to Waterfall Village" said Kakashi

_After swimming to shore_

Shikamaru looked around trying to figure out how to identify classified as a suspicious person and why are they so important to this village. He looked at Kakashi and asked, "Kakashi-sensei did the Hokage tell you who we need to find and why they are so important?"

"Sorry but I am here to make sure you get to the village and back home as safe. The rest is your mission." Kakashi responds.

The Sun was about high noon when they began looking around the village. As the kept walking they heard someone yell "Kakashi-san!" Everyone looked to see where the voice was coming from and saw a girl running up towards them.

"Hey you're that guy that came and brought Lord Shibuki!" said the girl. Looking at the girl Kakashi tries to remember who she was. "Oh Shizuko, it's been awhile, how is Shibuki-sama doing?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"He is doing terrific and he is doing a great job running the village, what brings you here? Shizuko asked.

"Well I am here just to catch up with old Shibuki-sama." Kakashi said. Trying to deter her attention from the group, he nudged her away from the group. "Why don't you lead the way let my guys take some rest k? Kakashi said as he pushed Shizuko forward walking away from the team.

After Kakashi was out of sight Shikamaru decided that it would be best if they found a place to rest before asking around if there have been anyone suspicious in the village lately. Walking around they stopped in front of an inn that said "Heavenly Home" with an oasis theme to it. Shikamaru walked in, went to the main desk, and was greeted by an old woman.

"I would two rooms please? He asked. The receptionist was an elder woman who look in her early 50's and she smiled and said, "What a handsome boy you are, here are your keys." Shikamaru grabbed the keys and informed his team of the rooms they got. After unpacking, they met after an hour outside.

"I say we ask around and see if we find anyone suspicious and if you do don't approach them just come back, we still don't know who could possibly stay here." Said Choji

"But how are we supposed to know who is suspicious besides it's not like we now this area ourselves. "replied Ino.

Shikamaru decided the best way to go about this is to get temporary job in the village and in time see if any gossip goes on. The group sat for about an hour on deciding on what jobs would they get. Ino decided on trying to get near a local flower shop leaving Choji and Shikamaru left blank on what to do.

Walking into the Inn, the receptionist stops them and asks if they want something to eat. Of course, Choji would not pass up a chance to get something to eat especially since Shikamaru has deprived him of eating during most of the day. Walking into the eating room, they sat down and ate their meal. About two hours later Ino showed up and only talked of the type of flowers the shop had.

Shikamaru was silently thinking of a way to find out who they were supposed to look for. The thing he couldn't get pass was why the Hokage wasn't more specific on who they were looking for and why didn't she just give them directions on how to get to the village? Why did Kakashi have to come? Finishing their meal Shikamaru and Choji decided its best to head to bed. Ino decided to stay a little while later. Walking out of the room, he saw an elderly man have difficult standing up.

Shikamaru was about to go and help the man but he called out to someone named Aya and sat back down along with Choji.

Sitting there, Ino watched a beautiful redheaded girl walk over to the man and help him up. Ino could not help but stare at the girl since she was the only person in the entire village that did not have dark brown hair. After the man was standing the girl named, "Aya" helped him to the next the receptionist. Curious Ino walked over to the people and looked at the red head girl and the elder folks.

"Excuse me but may I just say that I love your hair it's so red and vibrant I would almost kill for it." Ino said pretending to admire the girl's hair. The girls just looked at Ino and smiled saying "Why thank you, I hope the food was to your liking."

"Oh, yes it was sorry." Ino decided to skip and dig a little deeper. "What is your name?" Ino asked. Before the girl could respond, the elder woman said "Excuse me but I am afraid that Aya has chorus she has to take care of." The elder woman took Aya by the hand and they both walked into what looked like a kitchen. Ino was so shocked but quickly recovered and looked at the elder man standing their looking at Ino innocently.

"Why don't you get some sleep child, its late?" suggested the old man. Smiling back at the old she walked towards her room leaving Shikamaru and Choji behind setting by themselves. Shikamaru saw the girl named Aya for a split second and could not help but remember something, but what? Coming to their table the old man said, "Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, the food is great. I have never tasted something so good in my life!" Choji said with happiness.

"Oh good, I am glad you enjoyed it." the old man said with a smile.

Shikamaru wanted to know more about Aya since she seemed like the only person in the whole village that looks completely different from the rest of the population. "Sir, are you hiring?" asked Shikamaru. "Well, we could always use more help around her, my wife and I are getting old so lessening the burden on my daughter would be nice." We won't be able to pay but you can work for you stay here how about that?" asked the old man. "Sure, that would work out." said Shikamaru.

"Great you boys start work first thing in the morning…Oh by the way my name is Daichi, my wife is named Naomi, and my daughter is Aya. Well good night boys" said Daichi.

Shikamaru and Choji went to their rooms in hopes of getting some sleep for tomorrow.

_The Next Day_

Shikamaru and Choji were given their assignment for the day. Shikamaru had to do replace for all the sheets in the inn while washing the other ones and Choji had to go shopping for ingredient for the kitchen. Since Ino was the only one making money, she bought everyone some "civilian" clothes so they do not have to stick out all the time.

Shikamaru went in to all the rooms and gathered the sheets to bring them outside for washing. Grabbing some laundry powder, he started cleaning the sheets by hand. While he stopped for a break, he saw Aya who was tending to the little garden behind the inn herself. The wind blew a nice breeze, which made her hair fly all around her from the top of her head to the tips of her waist. He still could not figure out what about her he found interesting, but since it looked like she was almost done, he hurried hanging the wet sheets on the line while tying them down with pins. After hang up the last sheet, he called out to Aya.

Aya saw the boy walk up towards her and said, "Good morning, I hope you slept well." Shikamaru could not help but notice Aya was a very pretty girl maybe it was the red hair. "So where do you come from?",asked Aya. "Oh well my friends and I are travelers and wanted to a change of scenery so we decided on coming here," replied Shikamaru.

You have to do better than that. said Tayuya with a smirk. "I know this village is very hidden from the outside world, it's very rare to see new faces so try again." Shikamaru was shocked by her answer and tried coming up with various reasons why they would be in Waterfall Village. Tayuya enjoyed watching him contemplate, his eyes where shifting side to side as if he was coming up with a better tale to tell her.

"Hey, whatever reason your hear for is not my business, I will just teasing but hey as long as you are hear you might want to come up with a better reason for being here. "she finished.

"Fine, the truth is, I am looking for someone.," said Shikamaru.

Tayuya looked straight in his eyes and was about to ask who he was looking for but suddenly heard "Aya!" from her mother. Naomi walked up to her daughter and said "How long am I to wait for you in the kitchen?" "Sorry mom, I was just chatting with…" Tayuya said looking at Shikamaru. However, her mother replied, "You too can chat on your own time, right now breakfast needs to be made for the guest, no hop to it."

Watching Tayuya go inside Naomi looked at the now damp sheets hanging and said "When those dry let me know so I can put them away." She said walking back inside.

Sitting all by himself, he started to wonder why every time he saw Aya he felt something. He admits she is a beautiful girl, but has he met her before? He noticed she stuck out from everyone in the village her tanned skin and red hair was a dead giveaway. Thinking about what the Hokage says, perhaps she is the suspicious character, but if that is the case why not send someone else on this mission. Why was his team assigned to come here? She does not seem dangerous and he is not sure if she even had any ties to Konoha.

Trying to come up with reason he searched back to think if there was something that was out of place. Sitting up he sat in his "strategy" position and tried to think.

While thinking, he was interrupted by a thought,_ I think it is pretty clear that Aya stands out, that part is easy but is it her that we are here for? Is there someone else that we are supposed to be looking for? The only threats we have so far are dealing with Akatsuki some other threats here and there. I wonder…..oh this is so troublesome._

_Mid-Day_

Shikamaru finally finished his chores for the day, and just in time, Choji shows up with two full bags of groceries in both hands. Helping him with the other bag, they both went into the kitchen to put the food away. While they were in the kitchen, they saw Aya stirring a pot of what looked like a stew with a little bun in her hair.

"Oh, thanks you guys for the groceries." Aya said with a smile in her face. Choji just blushed while Shikamaru put away dishes. Choji went up to Aya and looked over her to see what she was cooking. "So what's for dinner tonight?" he asked. While Shikamaru was finishing up with putting the food away he heard Aya ask ,"When your done can look in the cabinet and hand me some salt and pepper?" Shikamaru finished and walked up to her with the seasonings in hand, after noticing her bun was starting to dishevel. After pouring the seasoning in the pot, Aya redid her hair and Shikamaru caught a glimpse of something that made his eye widen and his mind shock. What he saw answered everything, why he was there and who they were looking for. Choji caught a wif of what she making and asked, "When will it be ready?" Aya playful laughed as she said "You will see when I am done, until then out, is not good for guys to be in the kitchen while women are cooking…or so I am told" pushing Choji out the door.

Noticing Shikamaru still in the door she went to go push him out but saw she stew was going to boil over so she rushed to turn off the heat and remove the pot off the eye (A/N: or whatever it is called). "I don't think I have to push you out too do I?"she asked without turning from her work. "Actually I thought I would stay and "chat" with you some more." He replied.

"Wow, I didn't know I was so popular." she said with a smirk.

"I want to ask to something, why is it you are the only one in the village that has red hair?" he asked.

He saw Aya frozen shortly and turned around saying, "You never heard of recessive traits before and why do you want to know?" Shikamaru was not buying it so he continued. "While I don't claim to know everything about biology I know that the chances of some having red hair with let's say one hundred people, at least four of them would have red hair so where are the other three?" he smirked while walking closer to her.

Seeing her eye the door, before he could make a run for it he quickly put his shadow technique into to place. She was frozen before she could even walk out the door. Shikamaru quickly closed and looked the door looking straight at the hazel eyed girl and ask "Who are you?"

"Let me go or I will scream and then you will go to jail!" she yelled. Struggling to try and get loose Aya took a deep breath and was going to yell for her mother but soon found her own two hands covering her mouth, muffling her scream. She saw his own hands covered his mouth.

Shikamaru waited for her to finished he attempt at screaming, by the time she calmed down he saw she had tears in her eyes and wondered if he was sure about what he was going to do. Removing his hand from his mouth (hers doing the same) "Listen I am not here to hurt you but I need you to answer my question." he said as sincerely as he could. Tayuya looked at him with hate and said "My name is Aya, daughter of Daichi and Naomi, why are you doing this?" "The better question is who are you, I have done nothing to you but her I am being held against my will?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and said, "I must say I never thought I would see you again, you caused a lot of problems for me and my friends." Opening his eyes, he walked up to her and put his hand on the back off her neck. "I wonder what you are doing here though, I would think that you would still be with Orochimaru possibly Kabuto given the current situation.

Upon hearing Kabuto name Shikamaru noticed she started shaking and more tears fell from her eyes. With his other hand, he reached to wipe the tears from her eyes but she finished from his touch. "So that is what this is about you want to take me back to that evil bastard" she yelled and was shocked that she swore at that time. "I don't have time for this, stop with the charade ok, I know who you are. It took me a while to figure it out but now it makes since isn't that right Tayuya." he said with angry in his voice.

"That is not my name!" she yelled.

"It doesn't matter what name you give yourself, your still the same person who killed out former Hokage and near killed my friends for some sick man"

"I will report you to your leader and once that is taken care off your coming with me to pay for your crimes."

"What crimes! I have not hurt a single person ok, I sorry about what you went through but it's not me. "she said struggling to free herself.

With his hand on her neck, he lifted the hair on the back of her neck up and turned to see his final piece of evidence, her cursed mark.

"This curse mark proves that you are Tayuya of the Sound Village, who is responsible for crimes that you haven't been held accountable with." he said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not anything from Naruto nor did I make any money off this chapter. All credits goes to the author.**

**A/n: So I have been rereading most of my work so that I can get back into the groove of things. I realized I made Tayuya a bit too skittish, I am going to try and move out of that corner. I know I said I would have something for Christmas (that didn't work) I really really appreciate the reviews, I look over them often and it really motivates me, so thank you. I hope these two chapters are still good, enjoy.**

Last Time: _"This curse mark proves that you are Tayuya of the Sound Village, who is responsible for crimes that you haven't been held accountable with." he said_

Aya replied angrily, "What curse mark?" "If you are talking about that weird symbol on my neck..." Shikamaru intervened "That "symbol" is enough proof for me to escort you to my village and have you charged." After answering, Shikamaru looked at the back of Aya's neck closely again to make sure he saw what he saw. Her pale neck (which never seems to see the sun) has the three hooks-like shapes that seem to spiral on the middle portion of her neck. Aya feeling a bit tense after having him look at her neck for so long struggled. Then she said, flippantly "Do you want a picture?" Forgetting how long he was looking at her neck, he released her hair and watched as the braid fell back into place covering her "symbol".

"I don't want to hurt you, but I still want some answers" Shikamaru said while turning to face her. Looking into her eyes nervous sharp eyes, "If I allow you to move, will you not run? he asked.

Aya turned away from him eyes and replied, "Ye…"

"Listen, even if you think you can try and pull a fast one, it just means I can go to the Leader and have him and his men question you" Shikamaru said before she could finish replying.

"I won't run…so long as I feel like I don't need a reason to" she replied giving him a firm look.

He released her from the shadow technique, but still had his hand in position just in case he had to do it again. All Aya did was turn around facing him with an unsure face, while putting some distance between them. Shikamaru was not sure what he wanted to do now. The girl in front of him was without a doubt Tayuya; the mark on her neck was proof enough. However either she is a very good actor or maybe she has no idea what he is talking about. Looking at her carefully he noticed she didn't look like the Tayuya he fought years ago, her hair was braided all the way down to her mid-back, and she dressed in a simple tan and brown dress, and it wasn't exactly like a potato sack bag on her. She did grow in the last few years; at least now he could tell she was a female. While looking at her he noticed that she wouldn't have stood out if it hadn't had been for her hair, she wasn't very eye catching but I guess that could have been the purpose.

She was still short probably didn't grow much over time and her body wasn't slim and toned like he remembered, probably from a lack of training, but she didn't look like she left herself go. He had some many question running through his head, all dealing with why is Tayuya here, why the charade, why no one else seemed bothered, and why **he** sent on this mission?

All while Shikamaru was standing there, staring at her while in his train of thought, all Aya could do was just wait until he said something, which didn't seem to be happening soon. Staring to feel incredibly uncomfortable she tried break the silence. "Is something wrong?" she asked breaking Shikamaru's train of thought. Shikamaru looked at her and replied "No, I am just thinking".

Aya looked at him and asked "Listen I don't know who this Tayuya is, but something tells me she wasn't a saint, right?"

Shikamaru chuckled, "So far from sainthood."

Unsure of whether or not he was actually going to ask question or not Aya just thought maybe to relieve the tension in the room she should just start up a conversation. However the thought quickly left her when she thought about the fact he may be in some way connected to Kabuto (the man who still gives her nightmares). Shikamaru noticed that the food she left on the stove was starting to boil over.

"You might want to do something about the food." he said

Aya looked toward the stove and completely forgot about the food she was supposed to be preparing for the inn stayers. The food was starting to boil over so she quickly moved it to another eye on the stove while putting it on a low heat. While moving it with haste some of the soup spilled on her fingers, leaving leaving ugly red welts and burns all over.

" Ouch!" she cried.

Aya raced to the sink to relieve the burning sensation of her fingers. Turning on the sink to the absolute cold she signed as the cold water was still adding some pressure to her hands. Shikamaru walked to the sink, grabbed her wrist and removed her hand from the water, not without protest from Aya.

"What are you doing? She cried as her eyes glistened from the pain.

Shikamaru ignored her cries while turning the knob to warm the water some.

"I need cold water for the burn!" she yelled.

"Well unless you want to make things worse I suggest you start off with something not so cold. Obviously you have never learned first aid, or else you would have known that when you burn yourself with hot water you don't add ice or extremely cold water to your hands. Now where can I find a small cloth?" he replied.

Aya was shocked that he knew that, I mean she never burned herself before. But she always believed that if you get burned you use anything cold for a remedy. She kept watching him turn the knob and put his hand in the water to check to make sure the temperature was right.

Shikamaru looked at her and repeated his question, "Where can I find a small cloth?"

Getting out of her train of thought, she pointed to a cabinet where they hold their cloth napkins (but those are reserved for special guest and special occasions). Shikamaru went to the cabin and pulled out a two napkins and put them under the warmer (yet still cool) faucet. Turning off the faucet, he rang the two napkins.

Reaching for her hands, he gently grabbed her wrist bring it towards him. While gently putting pressure on her hand, he put the lukewarm cloth on her hand gradually moving to other parts of her hand. All while Shikamaru was giving equal treatment to the other burns on her hand, Aya was blushing like it was 90 degrees. She doesn't remember ever being this close to a guy before, sure she is close to her father but this guy was a complete stranger. She looked back and forth from her and to his eyes noticing how relaxed he looked. He didn't look too focused but looked firm and attentive to what he was doing.

After a while of dabbing her burns with the cloth, adding more water, then repeat Aya started to relax and not feel so unsafe….at least not at the moment. Shikarmaru didn't have to look at Aya to notice her behavior, and boy was it unexpected. He could feel her heartbeat rise every time he touched her burns. At first he thought it was because of the pain, but surely the former (or current) Sound Nin could handle a few minor burns, right? He noticed she kept looking back and forth at him, and not with a scowl or mean face, but just looking at him. He racing heartbeat and not-so-evil stares were starting to make him a little nervous so he made sure he looked as composed as possible.

When Shikamaru noticed that she wasn't flinching and wincing when he was dabbing her burns with the cloth he asked her to show him the first aid kit. After lightly wrapping her hands with the bandages he heard a small whisper.

"Did you say something?" Shikamaru asked.

"I said thank you." Aya replied.

Aya feeling more comfortable decided she would be the one to start asking questions.

"So who are you?" she asked.

Shikarmaru ignored her question, not really wanting to believe that she was as innocent as she claims she is. For all he knew she could be playing with his head and this whole burn accident could be a façade. Finishing her hand he gently dropped her hand and walked to the other side of the room next to the stove, trying to find some comfort in the chair next to the wall. Noticing that Shikamaru wasn't going to answer her she went to finish preparing the meal for customers who may want to eat for the afternoon.

After she finally finished making the meal, she was putting the meal on plates, ready to place them on the tables. Before she put her big dipper spoon in the soup pot the sound of Shikamaru (who hadn't spoken for the past hour) made her stop in her tracks.

"…" Shikamaru didn't speak

Putting the soup in its own bowl, veggies in theirs, and the stew in the last bowl she placed all the bowls on a tray ready to take them out. Before she could turn around to leave the kitchen, she felt a tug on her braid from behind, she noticed that Shikamaru was starting to unravel her braid.

"What are you doing?" Aya asked both shocked and curious at the same time.

Shikamaru finished unbraiding her hair; he split the hair so he could get a clear view of her neck. The curse marks stood out more since her neck was pale, "_could she possibly be someone who looks like Tayuya and has the same curse mark_". Orochimaru was a sick man, he wouldn't put it past him to possibly clone his minions in case they no longer held any value…perhaps Aya could be just a clone and the real Tayuya died. The more he thought about it, the more it could have been the case, but if she as just a clone how and why is she still alive. How did she manage to find herself in this village of all villages?

"Well since you messed up my hair, do you think you could fix it so it doesn't get into the food." Aya asked as nice as she could.

Growing up with a "troublesome" mother Shikamaru knew how put up her hair, since the times that his father wasn't around his mother would ask him to do it if her hands were busy. Although his mother had short hair, which he could easily put into a small pigtail. Aya had long hair, so braiding it would probably be the best option.

Starting from the hairs behind her ears, he gently pulled them toward the center and began the braiding process. All the while, Aya couldn't help but get goose bumps feeling his hands in her hair. When he was half-way done she turned her head to say thank you…..

"Hey, what's taking so long with the….", before Ino could finish she looked at the scene before her. Shikamaru was putting Aya's hair in a braid, and Aya was flushed in the face while looking back at him.

"What is going on?.

Finishing what he was doing Shikamaru replied,"Ino, do you remember that mission Chouji and I went on to try and get Sasuke back?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with this?" she asked confused how a two year old mission has to do with Shikamaru braiding the Inn daughters' hair.

"Well, what hindered us from getting him was a special elite team that Orochimaru had used to assist Sasuke as he left the village "said Shikamaru

"Yes, but the elite team was killed off, at least that is what you told in your report?" Ino replied

Turning aroun to face Ino while holding Aya's braid in his hand, Shikamaru commented, "I would like to introduced Tayuya of the Sound village, one of Orochimaru elites."

Ino couldn't believe what she had heard, she remembered the day they had all come back and she worried if Chouji was going to make it. On top of that their Hokage had died because of Orochimaru. Ino looked at the girl who she thought was Aya and wondered and hoped that Shikamaru must have been mistaken but knowing on things normally work he was probably right. "So what are we going to do?" she asked.

Shikamaru released Aya's braid while Aya took as liberty to leave. Ino was going to block the doorway if Shikamaru hadn't shaken his head at her. Ino let Aya walk out of the kitchen, and then looked at Shikarmaru getting ready to start asking questions. "Don't bother, all we need to do is tell Kakashi and the leader of this Village what is going on, it shouldn't be too difficult to explain this situation" Shikamaru said as he left the kitchen with Ino following behind him.

Walking out of the Inn, Shikamaru found Chouji on the sidewalk eating what looked like what was supposed to be every ones dinner. Knowing he was caught red-handed Chouji stood straight up and tried to explain himself but was cut off by Shikamaru who told him they were trying to find Kakashi.

Arriving at the towards to Leaders HQ, they find Kakashi talking to a man who has dark hair and tannish skin so they walked toward them in hopes of finding the village leader. Kakashi noticed Shikamaru and his group come towards and asked the Leader if he could join them. After being properly introduced Shikamaru look Kakashi and asked "Do you know the real reason why we came here?" "Maybe", Kakashi said with a sly smirk (or what sounded like it could be a smirk). Kakashi noticed Shikamaru was hardly in the playful mood (in fact when is he ever) We...well you are here to confirm a rumor if someone is or isn't here." said Kakashi. "The Hokage must have given you a name or some indication of who we are looking for, why it had to be us that came here right?" replied Shikamaru.

Kakashi looked at the Leader and says "They know and judging from his reaction I assume our suspicions were correct." looking at Shikamaru, "Yes, we had business here a while back and we got news from a source that there was a suspicious villager who not only wasn't a native but also part of Team Sound."

**A/N: Well I will leave it here, I hope you guys like it. I am so sorry this took so long to post but I finally found my drive so you can expect more stories at least once a month (that is my goal). Please leave reviews and comment on what you liked and maybe something I should have worked on.**


End file.
